


Designations

by LeahR95



Category: Marvel, Psych, White Collar, omegaverse - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Im gonna do as many fandoms as possible, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, i use the f word a few times, your gonna be surprised by some of my designations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahR95/pseuds/LeahR95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of omegaverse designations for various characters from various things. It's mostly just a reference for me if i ever decide to write a fanfic for something and don't want to spend too long thinking of designations. To be added and expanded upon as I see fit or when someone asks me what I think of characters from a fandom I haven't put down yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marvel

**Author's Note:**

> We're starting with Marvel. Marvel's a big universe and I'm mostly only familiar with the movies, so if I forget someone or you really want me to add someone I'm not familiar with or whatever, just tell me who they are and I'll look up enough about them to be able to add them here.
> 
> Also I'm really sorry about how my writing is in this; I'm basically talking to myself and putting the conversation online for people to laugh at.

Omegas  
Deadpool/Wade Wilson; fuck your stereotypes  
Spiderman/Peter Parker; hottie w/ a (twink) body  
Loki; for obvious reasons. by which i mean he gets pregnant a lot in Norse mythology, so...  
Steve Rogers/Captain America; that makes for interesting stuff ya know, people assuming he's an Alpha and peeps just goin' w/ it 'cause Omegas ain't allowed to be fightin' in wars at the time and then he pops outta the ice and oh look at that he can be an Omega and no one cares, swag yolo  
Tony Stark/Ironman; dude i just like the idea of Omega Tony bangin Omega Steve  
Phil Coulson; once again, fuck your stereotypes.  
Bruce Banner/The Hulk; I don't like him changing into an Alpha when he Hulks out. He's just a really big, green, angry omega. (fuck your stereotypes)

Betas  
Clint/Hawkeye; yeah I'm not big on Hawkeye so I'm just sticking him in the Beta spot since i don't know much about him except what was in the Avengers movie  
Harry Osborn; just far enough away from Alpha to be a disappointment to his father and still feel a constant frustration of trying to prove himself despite not being Alpha. (Norman's an old fashioned bastard in that an Alpha son would have been perfect but at least Harry's not an Omega)

 

Alphas  
Thor; Come on man, dudes all Alpha. A total sweetheart, but definitely an Alpha.  
Gwen Stacey; Chick was pretty badass in The Amazing Spiderman.  
Flash Thompson; I bet all that picking on Peter was just sexual frustration  
Mary Jane Watson; Ladies kinda need to be tough to handle their boyfriend being in constant danger you know. Plus, extra drama if the Alpha is all like 'oh hell nah, you ain't goin' out and getting yourself killed' and then Peter be all like 'I can't quit bein' Spiderman so either you let me do this or we're done' and that's the kind of bullshit drama that happened in those three movies with Mary Jane, you know what I'm sayin?  
Norman Osborn; dudes a dick  
Natasha Romanov/Black Widow; She's a badass, hottie w/ a body, killin machine, yo  
Pepper Pots; dude I just realized I'm making all the ladies into Alphas, what the heckie? Just goes to show you that the Marvel Universe has some pretty badass women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, seriously, I'm nowhere near done here; I left out pretty much everyone from Thor. I'll add to it later.


	2. White Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in season one so I have an excuse for not getting all the characters this time.

Omegas  
Neal Caffrey; hello, guys a total cutie with great fashion sense and taste in hats. Besides, don't you love the idea of a sexy criminal Omega? I know I do.

Betas  
All of the FBI agents except Burke. To be edited when I see more of the show.  
Elizabeth Burke; awesome lady, just not Alpha or Omega material.  
Mozzie; I can't even begin to explain why he would be terrible as anything else.

Alphas  
Peter Burke; dudes an Alpha all the way man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an incredibly short chapter.


	3. Teen Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get complicated because Werewolves.

Let's start with this; all humans are either Alpha, Beta, or Omega, right? Right. Now add werewolf shenanigans and shit gets cray. _Usually_ when a werewolf born as one of them designations, they stay that way their whole lives. When an Omegas entire family dies in a fire though... well suddenly he's a werewolf Alpha on top of being a biological Omega. His hormones and whatnot are totes whacked out. Which makes for great drama!

Omegas  
Derek Hale; Technically. He's also an Alpha. Technically. It's a confusing time for him.  
Isaac Lahey; what a cutie patootie  
Allison Argent; what, an Omega lady can't be badass? Fuck your stereotypes.  
Chris Argent; you know he wasn't wearing the pants in that relationship.  
Deaton; I think it would be for the creepy doctor to be an Omega.  
Erica; seriously man, why cant Omega ladies be badass? I think they can be badass.  
Mama Stilinski; I bet the Sheriff kept her stuff for ages because it smelled like her. I just made myself sad.  
Peter Hale; for a while he had the same issue as Derek but then he died and came back as just a regular old Omega

Betas  
Scott McCall; Technically. He was born an Alpha, but... werewolf shenanigans. It's not much of a change for him, really, except he's got more control than most Alphas his age despite being a werewolf...  
Jackson; He's a dick but I just don't get an Alpha vibe from him :/  
Boyd; he's in the same boat as Scott  
Mrs. McCall; she's a neat lady  
Danny; he's cool

Alphas  
Derek Hale; we already talked about this.  
Scott McCall; seriously  
Boyd; what did I just say?  
Laura Hale; she was Alpha all the way man  
Lydia Martin; chick is 100% Alpha, yo  
Sheriff Stilinski; dudes a bamf   
Stiles Stilinski; what, an Alpha can't be scrawny, nerdy, and clumsy? fuck your stereotypes.  
The Alpha Pack; I really don't want to go into all of them right now.  
Gerard Argent; fuck that guy  
Victoria Argent; chick was cray  
Kate Argent; chick was even more cray. I have serious concerns about Allison because there seems to be a history of crazy lady in her family. Maybe the only crazies are the Alphas in the family; one can hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's pretty much it for Teen Wolf, I think


	4. Psych

Omegas  
Shawn Spencer; he just screams Omega to me ok  
Juliet O'Hara; a lady Omega tryin to be recognized on the police force? check  
Buzz; dudes an Omega ok

Betas  
Gus; I just get a huge Beta vibe from him  
Shawns mom; I'm in season four so i haven't seen much of her, so sue me for forgetting her name  
Woody; he's weird but i like him

Alphas  
Chief Vick; chick is definitely an Alpha ok  
Henry Spencer; was this even a question?  
Carlton Lassiter; seriously, no way this guy is anything but Alpha


End file.
